


You Owe Me

by ZomDere



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Homestuck, Invader Zim, LISA (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Grinding, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomDere/pseuds/ZomDere
Summary: After a long few days on the road, William takes his stress out on a monster girl, Nani. Once they find out they're sharing a room with one of their friends, this puts them at risk of being caught in a compromising position.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin! These are my alternate universe characters. These characters are from separate fandoms all thrown together. While these are my characters they are not original characters, they’re just fandom characters. If you don’t enjoy crossovers this probably isn’t for you. Needless to say please enjoy my first Cluster(fuck) verse story.
> 
> Main characters  
> William Afton- The purple guy, obviously. He’s the owner of Freddy Fazbear’s pizza which was first his father’s establishment. He’s someone who’s fairly laid back till you get on his nerves. (FNaF)  
> Nani!Sans- Going by Nani she lives in and runs a comic book store across the street from William. She’s sweet and caring but be careful she notices a lot more than what leads on. (Undertale AU)  
> Senichi Vallez- Sen, the ladies man, was a boy raised by men in a gang. Despite his painful life of drugs and abuse he is a happy go lucky lad. (LISA)  
> Nyx- A scout for the Irken armada found her way to Tyre. With new plans under a new tallest, their kind now are looking for peace rather than doom. That, on the other hand, does not mean they don’t still think they are the best, which Nyx still shows through her ‘iconic’ irken attitude. Aka she’s a bit of a bitch…(Invader Zim)  
> Red Coral- A gem who strayed away from Homeworld only to poof on Tyre. RC doesn’t know who her kind is, nor does she care. She’s found her own purpose with her friends on Tyre. She too is caring and a go getter who lets curiosity get the best of her. (Steven Universe)  
> Xirkit Gardeh- An unfortunate alternian betrayed by his own kind. He’s a quiet and shy gempia gold blood who has a hard time opening up. (Homestuck)
> 
> (I'd like to add I know this is cringy but it's more of a self-indulgent thing...)

(Warning: Non-Con, Nsfw, Toxic, Rape)

It’s been three days since everyone has seen somewhere familiar but thank god they're on their way back home. William driving a purple convertible with two others inside, taps his finger on the wheel annoyed. He glances from the corner of his eye to see a curvy figure sitting beside him looking out the window. “So… She ‘needed’ our help?”  
“UuUuUgGhH!!!”  
The figure, Nani, looks forward and leans back in her chair and huffs, “she’s our friend… but yeah that was….”  
“Fuckin’ Bullshit!!!” There’s a loud clamor in the back and Nani bumps forward. William clutches the wheel tightly and bursts out, “Would you act your fucking age and STOP KICKING THE SEATS?!?!” The radio fills the car as everyone goes quiet until William bumps forward slightly.  
In a roar he lays on the horn alerting the flying ship ahead of them. “Call Xirkit.”  
“what?” Nani looks at Will, confused.  
“Fucking call Xirkit. I know you have his number. Wasn’t there a hotel or some shit around here??” William moves his black hair out of his eyes, making his baby blue eyes appear more menacing.  
“ok, i’ll call him…” Nani pulls out her phone to find it already ringing. “hey.” There’s a commotion in the background, it’s Nyx, of course.  
“Hey iz everything ok over there?”  
She sighs again, “no. we’re getting tired and really bored, so everyone is on edge.”  
Xirkit chuckles, “Zo we’re not zeh only onez…”. Red is repeatedly grabbing, poking and blowing on Nyx's antenna causing her to curse in a mixture of english and irken.  
“look i don’t wanna keep you on here long but we need to find somewhere to relax for the night. william said there might be a hotel around here.” Xirkit mumbles something off the line.  
“NO!!!” More mumbling.  
“Yeah ok, hey zere iz a motel juzt down zeh road, if zat iz ok…”  
William upon seeing the building speeds into the parking lot recklessly. Nani screams lightly and holds on tight to the ‘oh shit’ bar while Sen, refusing to buckle up, presses against the window. “yeah… this’ll do…”.  
Everyone in the purple convertible steps out as the maroon ship lands beside them. “No, No, NO!!! We are almost back to your pesky little town and you want to stop!?!” William lights a cigarette while taking high steps in place, stretching his legs. Senichi runs around and starts doing lunges around the parking lot.  
“Nyx… When I said I can stay up longer than normal people… That doesn’t mean for two fucking days straight…” William exhales the rest of the smoke.  
The short green being hisses slightly and mumbles something in irken again, "What even is this place?!"  
William finishes his cigarette and flicks it away, "Temporary."  
"That doesn't tell me anything!" Her spider legs stab into the parking lot and lift her to appear taller than Will.  
"Ask Nani. I'm not dealing with you." He turns away and walks for the building calling for Sen to follow.  
After an explanation everyone gets situated in two rooms. One to hold Red and Xir and another for the other three. Nyx refused to sleep in a room and chose her ship instead. This was fine, it gave them both a bed of their own. Now the other room on the other hand… A hotel room with two beds, a smaller flat screen tv, that boring beige color on the walls, and that musty hotel room smell. Sen happily bursts into the room and flops on the bed yelling, "DIBS!!!" causing Nani to turn to Will and motion to the bed.  
Will turns a little pink, "You take it, I'll steal the chair or something…"  
“ok well i’m gonna go shower. I’ll be out,” Nani grunting slightly, takes off her bright green hoodie, “in a second.” Will takes a seat on the bed kicking off his shoes, and lifts his feet up onto the bed to start channel surfing. He lights another cigarette and begins to watch cartoons.  
“Hey Sen are you ok with this?” He looks over to see Sen fast asleep. No covers, clothes still on, the only thing he took off was his shoes. William puts out his cigarette, gets up and towers over Senichi. “Oh you poor boy… I’ll take care of ya…” He walks to the other side of the bed and starts to tug at the covers.  
Sen always refused to wear a shirt, even in winter. He does this to appear “more manly” which makes William, and everyone for that matter, laugh. William wraps an arm around Sen and pulls him closer, Sen wiggles in his grip but remains asleep, this makes him chuckle. “He thinks he’s so big…” He thinks to himself, then runs his hand through his hair ruffling it slightly. With everything in order, Sen is covered with the puffy comforter and Will walks back to the other bed. Sen in a daze rolls over to face Will with his eyes barely open and stares. “Wh-what?”  
“That was gay...” Senichi says in a raspy tired voice before passing out.  
William rolls his eyes and scoffs, “You’re gay for thinking it’s gay.” Sen groans with his last bit of consciousness. Not too long after Nani emerges from the bathroom wearing her sleeveless sweater and starry pajama pants.  
“goodness i can’t wait for clean clothes… despite the shower, i still feel nasty…” her arms lift up and lock together as she stretches. A satisfying crackle travels up her back as she coos softly, “oh god that felt good.~”  
“Sounded like it…” He chuckles again. Following in Nani’s footsteps, Will gets up and heads for the bathroom, “I need a shower too… I smell almost as bad as my car…” Before he can get through the chubby skeleton stops him.  
“hold on, I have a question.” Nani crawls into bed and faces him while laying down.  
“Shoot.”  
“you have one blind eye, how is it you’re allowed to drive??” She crosses her legs and holds onto her feet.  
William chuckles under his breath, “Well… I’ve been driving for years first off. Secondly, who says I’m allowed to…”  
“you know, i kinda had the feeling something was up.” Nani, surprisingly, gives Will a friendly smile and with that Will enters the bathroom.  
Nani’s always had a suspicious feeling about Will. Maybe it’s his temper or the way he treats others. Or possibly, it could be the fact she thinks she can see through his act. Her cautious attitude towards the restaurant owner could also strive from the fact that his soul is black. Although they’ve always been butting heads ever since she moved in across the street. It’s just what rivals do.  
Nani uses her magic to turn out the lights and tv, then rolls onto her side to scroll through her phone. Just the same old multiverse stuff. Something to take off the stress over the past couple days. She'd never do what some of the other Sanses do, but she'll watch.  
The door shuts and snaps Nani back to her world. Will had come out of the bathroom. In a joking manner she pipes up, "at least you smell better! well kind-" the end of her sentence is cut off. Quietly William snuck up behind Nani and wrapped his hand around her mouth.  
In an aggressive tone he whispers, "Don't make any loud noises… If you understand, nod…" Nani nods and William lets go.  
"wh-what are you doing???" following his command her voice is soft and shaky. Nani's eyelights are tiny and darting between Senichi and William.  
William's hand slides down to her neck, "Relax, I’m just relieving some stress…" He tucks her turtleneck down with his chin and breathes on her lightly. "Is it true a skeleton's spine is sensitive?" William kisses her neck and licks all the way up to the back of her skull. "Just as sweet on the outside~" he says cooing into her.  
Nani shivers and moans, "fuck… willy…" William shushes her and puts his fingers up to her teeth.  
"Let's hush that mouth of yours… Start sucking." Hesitantly she opens her mouth and allows him to enter her. Once his fingers enter her ecto-tongue slowly presses against them and begins to rub. William gets the hint and thrusts his fingers in and out of her mouth, she moans softly. "God you're eager… Let's see how deep you can take 'em." He shoves his fingers back as far as he can go forcefully. Nani doesn't gag but grunts in displeasure, instead she bites down onto his fingers, hard, and has him stay there.  
William yells softly and huffs at the pain. As he’s trying to pull away her grip gets tighter and causes her to bite a little harder. He strains holding back his cries of pain, before too long he can tell that she's broken through his skin. He keeps pulling as her grip gets tighter and tighter before he lets out a loud pained yelp.  
Nani finally lets go and shuts off her eyelights when William rolls over and clenches his bleeding hand. Senichi springs up and yells, "Who's there!?" but just as fast as he sprang up, he collapses and falls back asleep.  
Blood lightly glazing the bottom of her teeth Nani chuckles and mumbles under her breath, "you need to be quieter~" Frustrated William gets up out of bed quietly which causes the female skeleton to turn and face him curiously, noticing he's in nothing but boxers. "what are you-" he snaps and shuts her up. Nani rolls her eyes and turns away only to hear the sink run and turn off abruptly. Presumably to clean his new wound.  
Light stomping can be heard as William comes back. With his injured, but now bandaged hand he grabs her mouth, harder this time and pulls her back into his bare chest. His other hand rudely slides up her sweater and grabs onto one of her ribs. Nani gasps as she’s pushed against his body, her eye glows now that she feels threatened. She shudders in fear. "One more fucking stunt like that and I'll snap off each of your ribs one. By. Fucking. One…" Williams hand loosens and slides down her body onto her womanhood, though over her clothing, and pushes her ass into his dick. "Be a good girl and don't fight with me…"  
He slowly grinds against her ass while holding her close, his middle finger gently rubs her sweet spot. Nani gasps, surprised that he managed to find it so quick, and tries to muffle her moans. "william!"  
"Shut it." His grinding gets harder pushing her onto her stomach leaving him to get on top. Finally he whips out his length and pulls down her fuzzy pajama pants leaving on her panties. With his member hard as a rock he grinds against her dripping entrance. The gasping moans only get louder as he humps her. Will stops and gets down to her level, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut the hell up… Or I’ll do it for you.” A green glow emerges from her face as she huffs and bites onto one of the pillows.  
“You drive me crazy… I want you to feel how I do Nani.” his thrusting gets even harder, causing the bed to creak below them. “You wanna let out what you feel but you can’t… because others will hear you, which causes problems not only in your life but fucking other’s lives as well!”  
“william…” her whines are barely audible through the pillow.  
“I want you so much -unf~- th-that it’s becoming unbearable to -h-huh~- think... about you in any way. Fuck~ Nani every god damn time I-I -Uhh!~- try something to impress you o-o-or ge-get you to just -hah~- look at me d-differently, you don’t!”  
“w-william!” Nani tries to settle him down by tapping on one of his hands that’s on her hips.  
At this point emotions start to take over as William gets louder with each statement. “Nani… Oh god Nani~~ Your body is beautiful, I don’t care what others say!”  
“william!!”  
“A beautiful emerald green with your pale and fragile bones! God damn it I want you to be mine!!”  
Nani's head flips up as her legs spasm closed holding William where he is, “william! o-o-oh g-god i’m c-cumming!!” Still somehow remaining somewhat quiet, she huffs and whines while burying her face into the pillow, trembling. Her body goes limp with small spasms taking over. William sighs and wipes the tears and sweat from his face. He huffs, leans down and kisses Nani’s butt cheek before pulling up her pants. He caresses her butt for a second before flipping her back over.  
Her reaction brings him nothing but joy. Nani’s breathing is heavy, making her ribs bounce, this gets her chubby body to jiggle slightly. Her legs twitch sporadically indicating to Will that he’s left her satisfied. But the cherry on top would have to be her face. Her mouth is open which she hardly ever does, spit and sweat surrounding it. Glasses crooked with those white eyelights looking nothing like before. Instead they look barely visible, only left with hazey ovals. This makes William chuckle as he leans down and kisses where her lips would be.  
“Good girl… Very good girl…” Caressing her face he cleans it up.  
“G-guh… go-od g-girl??” Her tone makes it obvious she’s barely conscious.  
“Yes Nani you are a very good girl, but there’s only one thing left that I want you to know…” She groans, letting him know that she’s listening.  
William grins evilly, “You owe me~” and with that Nani falls asleep, eye sockets wide open, drool dripping down her chin. William gets up, puts back on his shirt and lays down in the bathtub, finishing himself off before he sleeps.  
The next morning after they load everyone into the car and arrange what’s happening next Nani stares at William. It takes him a second to realize but he looks over to her. “What?”  
“are you sure you’re ok to drive?”  
“Um… Yeah why wouldn’t I be?”  
Nani grins slyly, “well couldn’t help but notice you’re a little handicapable. you know if you need a hand i can drive so you can rest your eyes a bit more!”  
Sen looks at Nani confused, “What’s up?”  
“oh nothing just trying to, lend a hand.”  
“Nani!” With a bright red face he rubs the bridge of his nose.  
With William behind the wheel they’re finally on their way home peacefully. At least for the most part. Half way home Senichi busts out, “I had a gross dream last night… You two were going at it, HARD… Like I mean there was-” At this point Nani and Will were too embarrassed to keep listening.


End file.
